


Angelstuck

by 3d_dragon



Series: Angelstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angelstuck, Homestuck AU, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Multi, dave strider - Freeform, eridan ampora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3d_dragon/pseuds/3d_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is never allowed to leave his home due to his wings. Despite his abnormality, he flies the coop one night in order to meet the girl he’s been admiring from the window for what seems like an eternity. He gets caught by his brother and Dave runs away from his home. Soon after escaping, he encounters of some of the fiercest beings to ever exist: Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, sorry if this isn't too good, my grammar and spelling is horrible. its basically a practice for bigger and better stuff.

_== > Be the distraught bird boy called Dave_

 

You’re not too sure what you are doing, or what exactly happened, but flying away after that fight with your bro was probably not a good idea.

—-  
You have done something that, in retrospect, was stupid and risky, but you just wanted to meet that girl, Jade, once in person and just get to talk to her. Your bro was out and wouldn’t be returning home until late, and you heard Jade was going to a party; a masquerade party.  
  
This was your chance. You could finally meet her, and your wings wouldn’t cause alarm or concern. You quickly threw an odd ball costume together; a bright orange suit and beaked mask to go along with your black wings, as well as a sword for ‘just in case’. You followed the car she rode in with some of her friends and landed near the building the party was in. It easily became the best night of your life being able to talk to her and just finally meet someone in real life.  
  
However, you lost track of time, and just as you two kissed, you had to leave. You flew home as fast as you could, hoping that your bro wasn’t home yet. Your hopes were crushed when you returned to a very hysterical brother.   
  
Bro flipped the fuck out. You had never seen him so pissed. You weren’t ever allowed to leave the apartment, ever. What if someone saw you? They’d either try to kill you or catch you and dissect you on a fucking table to see what made you tick.  He was shouting, but you just had enough, and you fought back.

You were tired; tired of hiding like an outlaw and basically having to act like you didn’t exist. You wanted to go outside and possibly meet John, your only friend from online. You wanted to see more than just this crappy ass apartment and its cracked walls. Just cause you had wings and shit you had to hide yourself like a fucking animal.

You had continued to fight, and it got worse until your bro yelled, “Dave, you can’t go outside! You’re a fuckin’ freak of nature who’ll end up dead if you do!” When he said that, you flew the coop.

——

You land on the top of an old building, and you sat down by the ledge and take off your shades, pinching the bridge of your nose.  You aren’t too sure what you’re feeling and thinking. Striders don’t cry but right now you want to, badly. You curse out everything under your breath: bro, yourself, John, Jade, and your wings… Oh God, how you wish your feathers would fall out and have your wings broken off. At least then you’d be semi-normal.

Looking up, you stare at what little stars you can see. You lean back on the ledge and fold your wings around you and use your orange suit like a blanket, silently slipping into slumber.

Suddenly you jolt awake… at least you think you’re awake and you see nothing but darkness around you. Putting your shades back on and slowly getting up, you mutter, “What the hell is this?” before you hear some sort of tone… It is eerily familiar, but still manages to make the hair on your neck stand on end. Something inside of you tells you to fly away but your wings are suddenly heavy. The noise gets louder until these lights appear all around you, flashing colors that hypnotize you. Glowing white orbs come into sight and stare into your eyes.

“What is it that you wish for?” a voice whispers sweetly, but for some reason, it sends chills down your spine.

“Tell me and it shall become true…” the voice whispers again. “I can make everything you ever wanted reality.”

The flashing lights make patterns and shapes that show you without wings and feathers, It shows you with your friend John, you and your bro, and you with Jade. You are so tempted to touch the colors and shapes, but they fade away into a duller tone and you look back at the white orbs.

“Give me your aspect and your wish shall become true. The wings on your back shall disappear, and you will become a regular human. You will not longer have to hide yourself away,  and you shall be finally free from your cage.”

You don’t understand what it wants, or what an aspect is, but its words….what its promises, they sound so sweet to you. Before you even can reply to this voice, a bright light flashes and the colors stop.

Your clap your ears as you hear a screech unlike anything you have ever heard before, making you feel like your ears are about to bleed. The lights fade and the darkness seems to disperse, only showing a long snake-like monster with feathers and wings. The large serpent hisses and screams in pain, and forcefully swats you across the roof top with its tail.

Crashing against an old air conditioner unit, the serpent looks behind it, glaring and screaming at an odd figure.  Trying to focus your vision as the two fight, the odd figure appears to have grey skin and… horns? Wait, what?

You get up and see another flash of light hit the serpent. It shrieks as it is engulfed by the light. It destroys the serpent’s head and upper body. What’s left of the feathered creature falls to the ground and shatters

The grey figure then turns and faces you and you finally get a better view of it, or should you say, _him_. His hair is brushed and styled back into a somewhat wavy, spiked, and has a purple streak in the center of it. Fins came out from the sides of his face where his ears should have been. His eyes were yellow like a predator’s, but with violet irises, though one seemed to be missing a pupil. His clothing was old and worn, especially the coat he wore. He glares at you, and comes closer to you, his gun ready.

You just realized he has a weapon, and freaky looking one at that. It was shades of blue and is almost as big as the grey dude wielding it, and it was that thing that killed the serpent in two shots. You try and keep calm and pull off the Strider poker face as he points the muzzle of the gun at you.


	2. Strife! [That's how you spell it right?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is never aloud to leave his home due to his wings, but one night he flies the coop in order to meet a girl he’s been admiring from the window for what seems like eternality. He gets caught in the act and he runs away from his safe nest of a cage. But soon he catches the eye of some of the fiercest beings to ever exist, angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm no good at these things. ;w;'' I'll edit this better when I can.

==> _Dave:prepare to meet your maker_

__

You stare at him, unsure what to say. You know he spoke to you… but you couldn’t understand a single word he said. It just sounded like hissing and growls to you, and honesty, you find this all amusing in some twisted way.

The first time you go outside and in only one night, you’ve kissed the girl of your dreams, had a huge fall out with your bro, got attacked by a giant weird-ass snake, and now you are probably going to die by the hands of this… creature… whatever this thing is that is much as a freak as yourself, if not more so. The being repeats himself in more angered tone.

"Dude, I can’t understand you," you hiss and growl mockingly afterward, causing him to glare at you more.  Muttering something and then quickly fiddled with his  scarf, you hear a click and a few beeps.

"Is this fuckin’ better? Noww answwer my question: did you make a pact wwith that  angel?" He points the gun at your face now, and you are starting to sweat.

"Okay. How-"

"DID YOU MAKE A FUCKIN’ PACT WITH THAT FUCKIN’ ANGEL?!"  The grey thing roars at you,

"I didn’t do anything! I made no pact with anyone and shit," you sneer back at the horned freak. What the hell was his deal anyway?

"Good." He seemed to sigh in relief.

"Okay, I answered your question, now answer mine. How the heck did you suddenly go from hisses and growls to that awkward ass English? And what the hell is an angel? Or you for that matter?" You ask him sternly, honestly, you are so done with today and want it to end now.

"Like I’m gonna answwer any of your questions, you shit ass monkey. I havve bigger fish to fry." The grey thing’s eyes widen a bit and he face palms, mumbling something you don’t quite catch other than the phrase “damn it, Fef.”

He growls a little before stating, “that thing I just fought wwas an angel. If you are smart, you’ll go home and stay there before another one comes after you.” He then ran and jumped off to the roof of the next building.

Go home, you think. The thought of going home doesn’t appeal to you, leaving you with no where else to go.

You end up deciding to follow that grey dude.

——-

==>  _Be the grey thing_

You are not a “thing” , you are a troll, and a royal one at that. Well, you were, until those fucking angels ruined everything. God, just thinking about what they did… it makes your blood boil. However, you have no time to stew in hate and such; you have to hunt down more of those murderous bastards before someone makes a pact with them, thus making them stronger.

You stop running for a moment to catch your breath. _God and I thought the landdwwellers on Alterina were bad. The air is heavvily polluted here that I can barely breath this shit._ You suddenly hear wing beats.

You immediately grab your gun and point it in the direction of the sound. “Whoa, calm down, I don’t want to end up like that thing back there.” It was that weird male you previously saved from an angel. He landed and raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Wwhat the fuck do you wwant?" you ask him sharply. You didn’t have time for whatever shit this hornless freak wanted.

"I want to know what the hell attacked me and what the hell you are," he said in a demanding voice, making you glare at him a bit.

"You wwere attacked by an angel," you growl at him. "You shou-"

"That was no angel dude," he interrupts you. "Angels are all sweet and helpful, not violent and trying to rip off faces and attacking peeps. And they don’t look like some snake monster with mo-hawks, they kinda look like me," he says.

You could almost laugh, almost.

"Listen, wwhatevver you think is an angel, it isn’t," you scoff at him, putting your gun away and adjusting your glasses. "And you aren’t one either, you’re wway too wweak." The winged male seems to glare at you, under his shades. He begins to state something, but you adjust your glasses again and switching them to a computerized setting.

He continues going on as you scan the area with one of the settings on your glasses, half wondering if he knows that you’re not paying attention. Suddenly, they pick up an angel not too far from here. You know they are after another aspect, and you better make sure they don’t get it.

"Are you even listening, you-" He begins before you cut him off.

"Listen Mr. fuckin’ false angel, a real angel is out and about, so go and cry to your lusus on wwhatevver you are glubbing on." You groan a bit and kick yourself mentally for saying “glub.” Old habits die hard, and you don’t want to think about her right now.

You run and jump off to the next roof top in the direction of the angel.

==>  _Be Dave again_

You are back to being the good old freak of nature Dave Strider, and you couldn’t really give two shits on what that grey dude was doing anymore… until you realize that’s the direction of you and your bro’s apartment building, and more importantly, John and Jade ‘s apartment building too.

It could be either of those places… you think. Hell, they could get hurt from that thing… or that dude.

Without a second thought, you fly after the grey horned dude again.

You trail him to Jade and John’s apartment complex, which is right across the street from yours. You then hear the same hissing as before and you clap your ears trying to lessen the noise from the screech. The grey dude was fighting another winged serpent. This one was bigger than the other, and it looked like the grey dude was in trouble. He was flung  across the roof top slamming loudly against one of the air vents sticking up out of the roof.

You have no idea what to do. You didn’t have a weapon to fight and aid him, and honestly, did you even care enough to even help him out? He says he saved you from the angel, but it was offering you a chance to be normal… without wings and tail feathers. You’re thrown back into reality as you hear a scream from below.

It as the grey dude. He was smashed into a metal box and was spitting out purple liquid. You’re pretty sure that might be his blood, and the angel was going in for the kill.

It was act now or let him die.

——-

==> _Be Jade_

You are Jade Harley, and you just woke up due to Bec growling at something. Honestly, falling asleep at random pisses you off a little, but there isn’t much you can do about it. Besides, it’s three A.M. and you should be sleeping, especially after tonight.  

You had gone out with Rose and Kanaya as the third wheel of the group. You all went out to a costume party, and even though you were having some fun, you felt lonely. But that’s when you spotted a guy and something in you stirred, you’re not too sure what. It was like seeing an old friend, but mixed with that feeling of a longtime crush and sadness with pity you couldn’t really explain.

You decided to walk over to him, and the two of you hit it off. His name was Dave, and you danced and talked, and then… you kissed. You didn’t feel so lonely with him and felt a bit like a kid again, but then he had to go suddenly. Before you could ask why or anything thing else, he vanished. You didn’t even get a good look at his face.

Your thoughts are interrupted as a loud thud is heard from the roof and Bec growls louder. You grab your hunting rifle and tell Bec to stay as you leave your apartment.

The upper apartments were under repair and you hope it’s a false alarm. It’s been awhile since you had used your rifle and you are a bit rusty.

You reach the door to the roof only to find it bent open. You take the safety off your gun. That’s when you hear a high pitched scream unlike anything you have heard before. You dart to the door and can’t comprehend what’s going on.  

A huge serpent with wings and an almost human like face is hissing at a grey horned man while another man with black wings was trying to choke-hold the beast. The horned man held a gun as purple liquid oozed from his mouth.

You are about to shout to them, but the winged serpent locks eyes with you, and you can’t  look away as it feels like the creature was staring into your soul. The hair on your neck stands on end and you feel yourself shake a bit. You begin to forget what’s going on and you continue to stare, everything fades around you and you are just left with those piercing eyes in your vision.

_**"Jade!!"** _

You snap out of it when you hear you name called. The creature’s eyes stop focusing on you and you see the man with black wings flying in front of the creature’s face, kicking and elbowing it. You realize he’s wearing an orange suit that’s very familiar to you.

"Dave?" You say to yourself as the serpent smacks him out of the air with its tail. He lands hard on the roof and goes limp. You glare at the serpent as it looks back at you. You ready your rifle and then fire at the snake’s head. It flinches a bit as the bullet hits and then falls to the ground. The snake looks at you and growls. You take a step back, unsure of what to do.

That’s when a giant flash of light hits the back of the serpent. It screams in pain and you see the grey horned man from before still firing off his weapon behind the beast. The winged creature screams louder and louder as the light engulfs it. You look away as it becomes too bright and then see the lower half of the creature break apart like shattering glass.

Feeling dizzy and weak, you lean on the bent door and slowly fall down and black out.

==>  _Be someone conscious._

You’re conscious, but barely. You’re sure that angel broke something, but at least the thing is dead. You look over to where that female was shooting from. She’s unconscious, which actually isn’t too alarming since most tend to pass out when they have their first encounter.

You adjust your glasses and computerize them again. Looks like they are done for the night, you think as you walk over to the winged male.

He’s out cold and bleeding a little. You eye his blood color.

Red.

Nearly a familiar mutant red, but a little darker. It makes you feel funny and you don’t like it. You have a choice of either leaving him here for whatever fate or to help him. You had already saved his ass once, but he did pretty much save yours in return. If he hadn’t slammed himself against the angel, it would had ripped its fangs into your gut and you would be dead. You figure it might be useful if he owes you a favor. You glasses beep, saying it will be sunrise soon and you have to make your choice.

"Bloody hell, wwhy are you so heavvy?" you mumble as you pick him up and hurry along to your ship.


	3. Actual Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is never aloud to leave his home due to his wings, but one night he flies the coop in order to meet a girl he’s been admiring from the window for what seems like eternality. He gets caught in the act and he runs away from his safe nest of a cage. But soon he catches the eye of some of the fiercest beings to ever exist; angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing and it shows. I'm sorry for this.

_== >Be the great Bro Strider._

 

You aren’t great. In fact, you are probably a horrible brother. You’ve been looking all over for your brother who fled after you two had a fight. Jake had dumped you earlier and you came home and saw that Dave wasn’t there, sending you into a panic. Your apartment was small, but it had plenty of hiding spots plus access to the roof of your complex. Frantically searching everywhere, it wasn’t till you heard something move in the living room that you realized Dave snuck out. You saw Dave sneak back in, look around, and breathed a sigh in relief before you demanded what the hell he was thinking leaving the apartment. It escalated quickly and you said some things you didn’t mean.

It’s daybreak as you’re walking home, you’re tired as fuck, but honestly, you wish you could look more for your little bro, but part of you believes he might be home, waiting for you to come back. You see a few police cars at the other side of the street as you enter your building. You don’t give it much thought as why they are there.

"Dave?" You say as you open the door to your apartment. You quickly look in his room, hoping he might just be there, sleeping.

He isn’t.

——————-

==> Wake up as Dave

You shift uneasily as you begin to wake up. Your head is pounding and you flinch as you sit up. Bandages cover your chest and part of one of your wings. You try flexing it when you realize you aren’t in your room or where you passed out. You are on a metal table, which freaks you out and you immediately get off it. Stumbling a bit, you look around and see buttons and screens with odd symbols on them. This startles you more and you look for a way out of the room. In the process, you find your shades on a table near the metal one you just awoke from and put them on. Thankfully, you find a door and it opens as you come near it. You walk out into the hallway and slowly look around.

The walls look like some weird and sick version of flesh and metal fused together. The lights pulse somewhat and it’s making you sick to your stomach. You walk down until you see a main corridor and quickly stroll down it. You come to what seems to be a control room. You look around for another door, but such luck evades you. You then focus on the what you assume is the control panel.

Part of you knows you shouldn’t mess around with this thing, but you want to get out of wherever you are. You start mashing and pressing whatever buttons your fingers come across. The room lights up more and buzzing sounds start. The room then begins to shake and you end up fumbling and fall down on more control switches. Alarms go off and the sounds of engines firing up make you think that it was not such a good idea to fool around with this panel.

"WWHAT THE FUCKIN HELL?!" You turn to see that horned dude run past you and instantly start punching in sequences that stop the shaking and noises. He then glares angrily at you and you gulp nervously.

" Wwhat the fuck wwhere you tryin’ to do? Blowwin’ up my ship?!" He shouts at you.

"Well, excuse me Mr. candy horn! Waking up in a strange place after being knocked out doesn’t sit right with us normal folk,"  you retort back at him, only for him to seem to get a bit flustered.

"Wwell, wwhatevver! I’ll just leavve you to die next time at the angel’s wwrath," the grey dude replies.

You and him are quiet for a few moments. “Look, I’m sorry I messed with your ship bro,” you say to the horned guy. “It’s just I don’t like waking up in strange places since I’m normally in the same place when I wake up.”

He looks at you oddly as he scratches the bandages on his arm. “Fine, wwhatever. Just don’t press anythin’ else. Noww, if you don’t mind, it’s the middle of the god damn day! I would like to be wwell rested for any angel that showws its ugly face tonight.”

"Wait-" You say and he turns to narrow his eyes at you. "Listen, can you at least answer some of my questions?"

He glares at you more and sighs. “Fine, three questions are all you are permitted right noww.”

"Alright, first one, what the hell are you? Tell me your name," you demand from him.

"That’s twwo questions," he replies coldly.

"The ‘name’ part is a demand."

He furrows his brow. “Fine, assblood. I am Eridan Ampora. I am a troll and a former Captain of the Mariners of the Alternia army.”

"Okay, second question, where are we?"

"Wwe’re in my ship, but if you wwant the location wwe are in wwhat you humans call a “park” or some shit." He says a bit sarcastically,

"Wait, what park? Anyone could find this ship in the park faster than a dog with bacon on its mind."

"It’s called National Mid-something or wwhatevver park. And that wwas your third question so-" He began, but you cut him off.

"Not so fast, horn man. You mean the National Midnight Park? Man, you would choose the place where the mob does its dirty work."

"Wwhat the fuck is a “mod”?"

"It’s “mob” grey dude, and the park is an hour drive away from the city on a good day. How the hell did you get both of us here?"

“I have my wways. Noww howw about you tell me a feww things like your name an’ wwhy you helped me.”

“That angel thing was beating the shit out of you and some friends of mine live in that building it was smashing you into. I’d hate for them to see your weird ass blood dripping down their walls.”

“Excuse me?! Your blood is the “wweird ass blood!” It’s basically mutant colored!” he hisses at you while puffing out his fins.

“Who the hell has purple blood, dude? Like, shit, are you some sort of purple popsicle alien?”

He growls a bit before he took a deep breath and says, “Wwhatevver, you filthy airdwweller. Just don’t expect any more help from me.”

“The name is Dave Strider dude and don’t get your panties in a knot. Look, just let me off your ship so I can go—” You stop mid-sentence remembering the fight you had with your brother. “…Never mind. Do you have a computer or something that I can use? Like a Mac?”

The troll stares at you a bit. “I don’t knoww wwhat a “Mac” is, but I have a husktop I am wwilling to let you use.”  He walks over to the controls and punches in something into the keyboard, making it eject some sort of tablet-looking thing.

“Here,” the troll says as he gives you the tablet-like device. “You should be able to understand it somewwhat since it’s programmed wwith your primitivve language.”

He walks out of the control room and you sit quietly on the floor and turn the device on, doing your best to figure it out. You have plenty of time to do this task. After all, it’s not like you have anywhere important to go.


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is never aloud to leave his home due to his wings, but one night he flies the coop in order to meet a girl he’s been admiring from the window for what seems like eternality. He gets caught in the act and he runs away from his safe nest of a cage. But soon he catches the eye of some of the fiercest beings to ever exist; angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha sorry, actual real chapter summaries next time, and here's the tumblr where this thing started on and stuff : http://ampora-of-angels.tumblr.com
> 
> Extra stuff and news will be posted there, also this should updat monthly from now on, if not come and say 'hey! life is hard but can you get to updating soon please?' Cause even though life is hard, I often forget stuff. ;w;
> 
> Also if you know how to add color to the pesterlogs that would be so awesome of you to tell me ;w;''''

_== > Be John Egbert and Pester Dave_

 

You adjust your glasses and look at your computer screen anxiously; you have been pestering Dave all morning with no response. It was unlike him to not respond immediately, no matter what time of the day it was. It made you a bit suspicious of what going on his end.

Dave has always been an enigma for the most part. You know he lives in the city, pretty close to you in fact, and that he has a crush on your neighbor, Jade, who’s name you had to find out for him for some reason. You’ve never seen his face, and whenever you try to ask him what he looks like or where he lives, he quickly changes the topic. You’ve asked him about why he does this and he replied that he’s a top secret government agent who’s deep undercover to find out about aliens that have come to earth to harvest our organs, which is complete bullshit and both of you know it.

You decide to pester him again.

EB: dave are you on yet?

EB: come on dave you’re always on, answer me!

EB: dave?

_turntechGodhead began responding to ectoBiologist_

TG: sup egbert

EB: dave!

EB: it’s about time you responded to me

EB: i’ve been pestering you all morning and you didn’t respond, I got kinda worried

TG: no need to freight egbert

TG: im safe and sound in a little hideaway hole from the world

TG: though how i got here is a real mystery beyond me

TG: plus this ‘husk thing’ is a piece of crap

EB: i’d ask what you meant by that all but I got some serious news dave

TG: news about about what, the stock market?

TG: cause im sure its pretty well known that the stock market is horrible these days

EB: dave

TG: sorry, shoot me this serious news

EB: well, last night there was all this racket up on my complex’s roof

EB: so I went up to see what was going on and you won’t believe what i found up there

TG: i could take a wild guess

EB: the whole roof was smashed about and in a wreck

EB: there was this weird purple stuff and all this colored glass just shattered about along with some blood

EB: and i found jade passed out

TG: what?

EB: yeah and her weird dog was trying to wake her up

EB: he looked so worried and started whining loudly

EB: i went to make sure was okay and before I knew it the cops showed up due to multiple noise complaints

EB: she said there was this weird winged creature and grey horned man when she finally came too

EB: i kinda didn’t believe her at first since it sounded pretty crazy, but then i over heard the cops talking about it and how that was the 5th call that night about the same thing

EB: and after the cops were done talking to us i went online and this image was everywhere: 

EB: i don’t know if it’s real or not but damn this would be an awesome prank for someone to pull

EB: hey dave you still there?

TG: yeah

TG: but just like

TG: shit you found her just laying there?

EB: yep

TG: shit i gotta have a word with that dude then when get wakes up

EB: who?

TG: never mind egbert

TG: just do me a favor and keep your eye on her

TG: and stay inside and around a lot of people

_turntechGodhead is now offline_

EB: wait dave!

EB: damn it dave

You groan a bit as his chumhandle shows he’s offline. Honestly, he could at least explain what he meant or something.

~~~~~~~~

_== >Be in Space_

‘coordinates RA 11 31 24.2

25 light years away in Orion nebula’

Your screen displays before you, and you growl in frustration, all too tempted to smack the damn thing. You put your head in your hands, grumbling something to yourself.

Your name is Karkat Vanatas and you have been in space for little over a sweep looking for your friend. You are the royal threscutior, and despite your mutant blood, many respect you and follow your orders without a second thought.

Even though you have achieved your greatest dreams, most of your friends are now dead or not the same as before shit hit the fan and it became a warzone on all of Alternia. At least Feferi, who is now the empress of Alternia, is still the same… well, kinda, but she at least changed for the better.

You look up and glare at the screen, feeling anger stir in you again.

“Incoming transmission” flashes across the screen and you groan as you hit keys in sequence, a grey and long horned woman appears on the screen. “What the fuck is it, Feferi? This better be good cause I’m going nuttier that a nut beast here.”

“God, Karcrab, can’t I just say ‘hi’ to my fave threscutior every once in a whale?” She smiles and giggles a bit, her long flowing hair covering up the rest of the screen.

“Feferi, if you keep making those obnoxious fish puns, I’m going to eat my own sickles,” you growl at her. You are not in the mood for this shit.

“Fin-fine then, Karcrab, but I’m here to ask if you got any news on Eridan’s whereabouts. So do ya?” She catches herself in the middle of the pun. Feferi always uses too many fish puns and it always pisses you off, but what could you do other than complain? She is the empress after all.

“It’s the same answer as before, Feferi: NO. I haven’t found that royal douchebag yet. Fuck, is he even still considered royalty? With all the crap that has happened on Alternia, is anything other than you being the grand empress even in law anymore? Hell, why isn’t everyone mass rioting and-” you begin before she cuts you off.

“KARKAT!”

“What?!”

“You were ranting again, Karcrab! We don’t have the time for that. Your mission is to find Eridan and you are taking too long! He has vital information and at each day without it, we become more at risk to another war with those creatures! They are already being seen again and who knows what they are plotting!” She says with a tone of urgency in her voice, making you feel a bit uneasy inside.

“They were already being seen back when I was still on Alternia and they fled anytime we looked at them,” you say as you lead forward a bit.

“They are starting to appear in groups, Karcrab…” Feferi says, looking down, and her facial fins falling abit.

“WHAT!?” You stumble a bit as you shot out your chair. “How many per group? Have they started to attack anyone?”

“They are mainly seen in groups of three, but there have been other sightings of groups of five lurking about…” She says with a worried tone, but sighs and continues on. “But luckily they haven’t made any moves yet. A few of the mariners decided to charge at a group to see if they would try to fight or flee. Thankfully, the group decided to flee instead of fight, though that might be because the mariners killed most of them in the war before…”

“Fucking mariners, they still sound like such assholes that it makes me want to rip my horns out and eat them out of sheer frustration due to how stupid they are!” You shout and pull at your hair out of the sheer fact they are still asses after all this time.

“Hehe, true, but they still are the best at their job, Karcrab,” she says while giggling somewhat.

“Yeah, best at killing those flying bastards and their own. Seriously, how they function without Eridan is a mother fucking miracle,” you say as you rub your temples.

“Engel is basically leading them now, though I’m not shore if that’s reely the best thing for them.”

“God, not that fuck up, he’s worse than Eridan on a good day for him!” you shout as an alarm goes off.

“What the-” You see coordinates flash up on the screen above Feferi’s and zeros in on another set with an Alternia call card.

You recognize it. “Half-prince.” It could only be him, your eyes widen, over five pedigrees in space and you finally found him. It was about fucking time; you almost gave up on looking of him.

“What is it, Karcrab?” Feferi asks as she tilts her head and her eyes widen.

“I finally found that fuck face, Eridan. Or at least his ship.” You being punching in the coordinates and your ship begins to hum with life.

“He must be in trouble if his callcard is on. It’s been off to avoid detection from you or any of our remaining ships.” She spoke in a worried tone. You could understand her dismay. He had been gone for nearly half a sweep and they had known each over for most of their lives.

You continue to punch in numbers and the like as you reply to her, “I’m heading over to wherever he is now. I’ll contact you once I find him.”

“Just… be careful Karkat.” Feferi’s screen goes black and you sit back down in your chair. It was going to be awhile before you reached Eridan’s coordinates.


	5. Let's get moving shall we?

==> Be the fuck face.

You are now Eridan. You are out and about on the roof tops of another city. That winged freak is with you because god knows you can’t leave him alone in your ship.

He gave you a tongue lashing earlier because you left that female on the roof. You did, but you couldn’t really understand why he was so upset. The females on your world were the warriors and could handle themselves. Besides, her lusus showed up out of nowhere as you were carrying his fat ass to your ship, and you knew better to mess with a lusus when their charge is hurt. 

He keeps talking, and even though you aren’t listening, it’s starting to piss you off. You stop on a building with a glass dome in the middle of it. You need to stop his rambling now or you are going to lose your mind.

“For the lovve of god! SHUT UP!” You start shouting at him, “I stopped listenin’ to you 20 minutes ago and you still havven’t stopped ramblin’ about wwho knowws wwhat!” 

“S'excuse me for trying to strike up a conversation with you, but this is incredibly boring just running around. What the hell are we even doing? Hunting for Easter eggs?” he retorts at you while landing on the roof.

“I am huntin’ for angels, you are following me for no conceivvable reason! Don’t you havve some sort of flock to get back to or some crap?” 

He stares for a moment at you, then looks down a bit and simply says, “Rather be stuck with you than to go back to that cage of mine.” 

Whatever nerve you hit, it finally shuts him up. You can’t help but feel a little bad for doing that, but you turn your attention back to hunting for the winged monsters.

\----------

==> Be the nerve-struck bird boy

You are now Dave, and you are thinking about what that fish dick said. Why are you even following him? Sure he saved your life, but fuck, his attitude is grade ‘A’ asshole. You could totally just leave his douche butt and do whatever you want. Shit, you are finally out of that apartment building that has been both your haven and cage. You could go and totally bother John, go see Niagara Falls, visit Paris and throw baguettes at people, heck, Hawaii is beautiful this time of year according to the web!

Okay, time to get real. You know why you aren’t flying off is because you have never really been outside before or away from your brother. It’s scary to suddenly be all on your own, though you would never admit it. Striders aren’t supposed to be scared of anything. 

Speaking of scary things, those angel creatures rubbed you the wrong way. You would like for this fish dude to explain it all to you, but he’s too tight lipped, and refuses to talk about anything. All you know is that his name is Eridan and that he is dick.

As you ponder on all of this, he stops to check his glasses. You have already figured out that those things are computers and you would like a pair of computer specs yourself; just not ones like his lame square glasses. 

“They’re near,” he growls and gets his big harpoon gun ready. He then jumps onto the roof of an old stone church and checks his glasses again.

You get a chill down your spine, and it’s getting harder to flap your wings. You are breaking into a cold sweat as you look around you as you circle the church, but then a huge dark flash shoots down and smashes in part of the roof. 

You fly down into the hole and see a very familiar snake-like creature. Although it wasn’t as big as the last one, it was still terrifying to look at. 

As it shook off the rubble from its massive shoulders, you looked at it more closely, seeing its large fangs and its glowing white eyes. It screams loudly, the sound echoing through the church. It hurt your ears so badly you tried to clasp them shut with your hands. 

Then its white eyes focused on you and the creature let out a low growl.

It was then you realized you had no weapon to fight this thing with.

\-------------------

==> Be the fish boy crushed by rubble.

“Fuck…” you mumble as you try your move your leg; yeah it’s broken, you can’t really move it without wanting screaming. You should have seen it coming, but if you hadn’t jumped out just in time, you know you would have died.

You try your best to move the rubble off your face and arms. Looking up, you see the angel snapping at the bird boy. It couldn’t move too much in this small church, but it was still quick. It used its tail to swat Dave out of the air and smash him against the ground.

Shit. You look around for your gun, and see it’s on the other side of the room. The angel edges closer to you and lets out a growl.

You are dead meat.

Then you see Dave get up. He looks at you and you look at your gun. He sees it and then looks at the angel. 

He grabs the gun and shoots.

The shot misses, but it grabs the angel’s attention. It hisses and lunges. Dave flies upward and across the room with your gun in his hands. The angel smashes its face into the wall and it roars in pain.

“The thing wwas practically standin’ still, and you missed it!” you shout at him as he moves the rubble off your legs.

“Gee, thanks Dave for saving my purple-blooded ass and clearing the rubble off me.” he retorts. The angel screams and tries pull itself out of the wall.

“First off: I havve vviolet blood. Second: givve me my gun or wwe’ll both end up dead cause of that thing!” He hands you your gun and you use it to help you stand.

“Shit dude, is your leg broken?”

Before you can reply, the angel bursts its head out of the wall and smashes itself against the roof. The building shakes and Dave lifts you and your gun up. He flies through the hole in the roof, and you aim your gun.

The blast knocks you and Dave back a bit as it hits the church. The building crumbles and the angel tries to fly out the hole. It screams loudly and falls with the church.

Dave lands on a nearby roof and you grumpily say thanks as it begins to rain.

At least with the rain, you know the angels won’t show again until it stops.

\---------

==> Be the nubby horn troll

You are now a nubby horn troll and you are in deep fucking shit.

You got to the planet that Eridan is on, but as you entered the atmosphere, those winged freaks attacked your ship. You don’t have any weapons on your ship other than your sickles, and they aren’t good for fighting in the middle of the sky as you as falling. Your ship shakes violently and it smacks you around. You try to get the main keyboard to send out a distress call to Alternia, but another shake stops you. 

You have no choice but to abandon ship.

You pull down the handle on the wall to open the escape pod door. You run into the pod as the ship rumbles again, making you hit your head on entrance way.

“Shit…” you mumble and make your way to the seat. You type in the codes and you blast off.

You look out the back window as you see your ship explode. The angels leave and you let out a sigh. At least for this moment, you are okay.

Too bad things get fucked up as you fly into a storm and you begin to curse your rotten luck.


	6. Rainy Days

==> Be Dave

It has been a few days since you saved the fish boy’s ass. It sucks that you are now stuck in his ship with him as it rains. He said that angels don’t go out as it rains since they don’t like the chance of getting hit by lightning, and have some of fear of it.

So far, you have been bored as hell and just have been talking to John whenever he became available. He said that there was a huge explosion off the coast and people are saying it's somehow connected to those flying beasts that have been reported. He also mentioned that the church that was struck by lightning. 

You are sort of tempted to tell him the truth, but what is the truth? All you have is the word of a crazy fish-faced asshole who seems dead set in killing those things. 

You need answers, and you will beat it out of that fish boy if you need to. You get up from this lumpy thing that is supposed to resemble some sort of couch. It’s your makeshift bed since you are staying with this dude for now.

As you walk down the halls to his room, you go over the questions you want answered in your head. You enter his room and see he’s still in that coon thing. It was gross to look at before, but you are more used to it now.

“Ugh, wwhat do you wwant?” he groans at you as he puts on his glasses. 

“I’m here cause I've still got questions that need answers, like what are those things are after? Why are you hunting them down? What was it talking about with this aspect shit?” You sat down besides the coon thing, though not too close to it. “I deserve an answer after saving your ass big-time.”

He looks at you and sighs, “Fine, I’ll tell you wwhat you need to knoww, air dwweller.

“You already knoww those things are called angels, but the thing is that no one knowws wwhere they come from….” He sinks back into the coon a bit as he says this, not really looking at you anymore.

“They came to my planet wwhen I wwas about 6 swweeps old. They became a big problem soon after. Wwhen the royal fleet came to try and stop them…” He swallowed. “...the imperial Empress’ ship fell to them. Most of the adults died, and those wwho livved fled back to the homewworld.

“....Most, if not all of us, havve nevver seen adult trolls before since they all wwere made to be in the imperial army and nevver permitted to set foot back on the homewworld. Wwith the adults dead, wwe wwere on our owwn, and wwe wwere bein’ hunted dowwn by those things… wwe hid underground and…” he paused for a few minutes, you weren’t too sure what to make of it, but you think he was remembering something. He then mumbled something; you think he said something along the lines, “it wwas all my fault…,” though you aren’t too positive on that. 

“...Anywway,” he continues while fixing his glasses, “Wwe rose up and fought them back, and noww Alternia is back under our control.”

“Okay, but that didn’t answer the other questions dude, like why you are hunting them and what the fuck an aspect is. You just went on your own tangent and shit,” you say to him as you stretch out your legs. You wonder if this is what it’s like when John has to put up with that shit with you. Probably not, cause you know you probably would have rambled more. 

“I wwas gettin’ to that!” he shouts at you as his face gets a faded violet color. “I hunt those bastards to help savve stupid planets like yours.”

“Bullshit dude, that sounds like something like some 50’s super hero would do, and so far you’re nothing like a hero.” He glares at you.

“Fine, you called me out on that,” he retorts as he continues to glare at you. “I wwant to hunt dowwn evvery single one of those fuckin’ angels. I wwant to make them pay for wwhat they did to me, and I wwon’t rest till they are all dead.” 

You can see the hatred in his eyes as he says this, and while you wonder what they did, you are smart enough to know not to ask what it was.

He blinks and his glare lessens, and continues on, “As for aspects, I’m not too sure wwhat those are either. I do knoww that the aspects havve to do some sort of powwer, and some folks havve a stronger connection to their aspect than others. Other than that, it’s a fuckin’ mystery on wwhat they actually do.

“Though, for some reason, the angels are concentrating their efforts here, wwhich probably means that there are a lot of you humans wwho are strongly connected to aspects here,” he tells you as he cracks his neck.

“So does that answwer your questions, crow boy?”

“Don’t call me crow boy, fish face.”

“I wwon’t call you croww boy if you don’t call me fish face. I am much more handsome than some random fish.”

“Maybe on your world, but here we have really nice fish that are way better looking than you. In fact, you would be one of those creepy deep sea fish that give people nightmares.”

“Wwhatever! Sides, I’m curious about somethin’, like wwhy it is that you are the only human with wwings and tail feathers? Are you royalty or somethin’ here? Do humans wwith wwings rule this planet?”

“Naw man, as far as I know I’m the only one with wings and all that. I’ve had these things since I can remember.”

“Really? That’s wweird. If you aren’t royalty, then wwho is?”

You both continue to talk about the difference of your worlds until you both decide to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

==> Be lost in the fucking woods

You are now Karkat Vantas, and you are lost in the fucking woods. Your ship crash landed after lightning struck it and is now outside of some sort of town. You have been stuck in the forest for a few days in this rain. You are tired and hungry, but you march on with what you have scavenged from your ship. 

“Ugh… just my luck I crash without finding that royal douche, and into a forest on a planet I have no information of!” you shout to yourself as you stomp through the forest. You know it’s not a smart idea, but you couldn’t really give two shits.

A green haze catches your eye in the forest. You walk towards it and suddenly it’s as if you aren’t there.

You see flashing images all around you and lightning bolts everywhere as you float through this nowhere. You see the shape of a canine, and with a snap, you fall and hit asphalt. 

Before you is a white dog with a squirrel in its jaws and a slight green haze around it. Every fiber in your body tells you to be wary of this thing.

“Bec! Bec, where are you?!” You hear a female voice call. You look around and realize you are in an alleyway with nowhere to hide.

“Bec!” the owner of the voice turns into the alleyway and sees you. You know you should run away, but you feel funny for some reason, like you knew this weird, hornless, dark haired girl in another life.

The dog turns its head and looks at the girl, and she stares at you through her glasses.  
“You look just like that grey guy who was on the roof.”


End file.
